Shuu Kuze
Shuu Kuze (久世 シュウ, Kuze Shū) is a character introduced in second and third part of the story. Appearance Personality Plots Chapter 11-70 (Second Season) Shuu first appeared in Chapter 68, he's celebrating their victory and the end of the SNS Tag Game with Marble. After Yuuma Mukai saved all the players and sent them to the Real Account area, Marble tries to kills the players but Shuu, Akuto Saejima and Yuuma stopped Marble to do so. Chapter 71-185 (Third Season) Chapter 186-191 (Final Arc) One day after the end of Fake News Island, Shuu stated Yuuma is strong since he never transform into the third stage of "symptom" even after his twin brother's death, although Mizuki said that Yuuma was actually angry. Then, Yuuma told everyone that since they will only have one trial left, they must have to works together and survives the trial so the real peace will finally come. Soon, along with the remaining 14 players went to the tower top. After Masahide revealed his true plan, Shuu said that he feel so angered for his ignorance mindset. After the conversation between Masahide and Yuuma ended, Marble shown up and announced the new trial they will play was Real Follower Battle. After Marble explained the rules of new trial, the trial was started. During the trial, along with Mizuki, Sayaka and other players with higher battle points are ordered to works together with Yuuma to fight against Marble. After noticed Marble's followers/battle points keep increasing, Yuuma explains that their followers are deceasing and choose to follows Marble instead, due to fear of death. With Marble's high battle points, he is easily overpowered Yuuma's groups. Seeing how their followers keep reducing, Shuu wonder who should fight against Marble with these low followers while cried. Soon, Yuuma, Mizuki, Sayaka and Shuu went to protects everyone from being killed by Marble. Yuuma stated that he can't comes up a second plan at a moment so he don't know how to defeat Marble. While Yuuma still thinking about the plan, he noticed that everyone was crying due to being hopeless and can only rely on Yuuma's strength in the end. Soon, Aiji said that instead of just sitting there to watching, they should just joins to fight as well and try their best to help Yuuma as much as they can. Then, along with every players come to faces Marble. After everyone successful to capture Marble, Yuuma went to punches Marble and they successful to "defeats" Marble. Although it's revealed that Marble is still alive, due to his followers has been increased to over 12 billions which almost same as Yuuma's. Soon, Marble's true identity was revealed to be Shin Kashiwagi, the father of Yuuma and his siblings. Soon after finished the conversation, the trial was continued and Shin's body becomes gigantic once again. With this situation, Yuuma comes out a one last plan to defeat Shin, to surviving in 5 minutes and gives him a finishing blow at the last minutes. Soon, everyone starts run away and tries their best to dodge Shin's attacks, while informing internet users to helps them by follow Yuuma's account. During the last 5 minutes, Shuu was killed by Shin. Gallery ShuuKuze.jpg YuumaSmile.jpg MarbleLied.jpg EveryoneProtectYuuma.jpg EveryoneCaptureMarble.jpg RAIIChapter67.jpg RAIIChapter111.jpg RAIIChapter135.jpg RAIIChapter137.jpg RAIIChapter138.jpg RAIIChapter142.jpg RAIIChapter175.jpg RAIIChapter180.jpg Trivia Reference Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Deceased